


120%

by prompom



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Andrew has a soft tummy and Neil loves it





	120%

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read at all so I apolagise for any mistakes.
> 
> Also it's short but I've never written for AFTG before and I was pretty nervous about it!

Kevin was on one of his rants again. Neil used to listen to them, but he was just tired of it. Andrew sat next to him, staring into the space above Kevin's head. He was acting like he wasn't listening but Neil knew he was from the small curl of disgust on his lips. Between them, their fingers were laced together.

Neil only started to listen to Kevin again when he heard Andrew's name mentioned. “-you've got to control your diet more, you don't have the body of a professional exy player”

Andrew rolled his eyes but said nothing. Neil wanted to bite his lip and say nothing but the words spilled from his mouth like an overflowing sink. “Andrew body is good, he can bench press more than you”

“That isn't the point. The point is he eats too much sugary and fatty foods and it's not healthy” Kevin continued, narrowing his eyes at Neil. “I've never seen him eat a fruit or vegetable”

“That's because I dont” Andrew said bluntly.

“Yeah you do” Neil argued. “Fries are made from potatoes which are a vegetable”

Kevin scoffed. “You're not helping like you think you are. Thea said-”

“Ooh if Thea said it we better hop to”

Now it was Andrew's turn to roll his eyes. “C'mon junkie let's go”

They went back into their dorm room, away from Kevin's endless complaining. Andrew locked the door behind them so Kevin couldn't get in, he had left his keys on the desk before they left.

Andrew sat next to Neil on his bed. “Yes or no?”

“Yes” Neil breathed.

Andrew kissed him. Normally their kisses were hard and desperate, this was soft and slow, a thank you for defending him. Andrew pulled away and stared at the wall behind Neil. He understood affection was still hard for Andrew.

“Yes or no?” Neil asked.

Andrew stared at him for a moment. “What do you want to do?”

“Neck” Neil replied simply.

“Junkie” Andrew said with a roll of his eyes. He lay down and folded his arms behind his head.

“Well, yes or no?” Neil asked again, impatient.

“Yes, neck fetish”

Neil lay next to him. “You love it” he mumbled before latching his lips onto Andrew's skin. 

He loved kissing Andrew’s neck, not only was it amazing feeling on his lips, it made Andrew happy. He could tell by the quiet hums that slipped from his mouth and the way his breathing would stop when Neil sucked a line from his collarbone to his jaw. Andrew said Neil had a neck fetish, but all he really had was a making Andrew feel good fetish. When he told him that, he got a roll of the eyes.

When he eventually pulled off, Andrew had two new marks on his neck, red now but would eventually turn purple. Neil smiled, satisfied. “Can I put my head on your stomach?”

Andrew huffed. “Yes”

“Can I touch it?”

He was silent for a moment. “Through my t-shirt”

Neil lay down, facing Andrew. His stomach was soft. It was the comfiest pillow in the world in Neil's opinion. He enjoyed feeling the rise and fall if Andrews breathing. Andrew was real. Neil was alive. This wasn't a dream. His hand pressed down, just underneath he could feel the ripple of muscles.

Not even the amount of exercise Andrew did could counter the amount of ice cream he ate, but when he sucked it in, you could see a six pack, but that was for Andrew and Neil's eyes only.

“You got a stomach fetish as well as a neck one?” Andrew asked.

Neil looked up at him, those blue eyes adoring. “I have an Andrew fetish” he replied cleverly.

“One hundred and twenty percent”

Andrew would have to talk to Bee about this in their next session.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is to celebrate having 1000 followers on my AFTG blog - [drewand-minyard](drewand-minyard.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
